The Elusive Challenge
by Anya James
Summary: A mysterious kidnapping in Pennsylvania is brought to Dallas


The Elusive Challenge

In a small town near the city of Philadelphia a girl was tending to some animals that she had the duty of taking care of while there owners were away.

"See ya tomorrow guys." She yelled while closing the gate.

"Burr………it's cold tonight. I better get home quick" She said to her self while walking to her car.

Down the street were 2 black unmarked Ford vans. Inside them were 4 men with mask on watching the girl.

"There's she is. Get her!" One of the men yelled. The vans sped up, towards the girl and just as she turned around to see what all commotion was about the vans stopped. One of the men stepped out of the van and shot a tranquilizer into to girls leg. She let out a scream as it hit her and some of the neighbors came outside.

"What's going on?" One of them asked only to be shot. All the others shared the same fate as the drove off out of site.

"So where do we go from here boss?" The man that was holding the girl asked him.

"We go to Dallas." He gave off an evil laughter as they drove to the airport in Philadelphia.

_________________________________________________________

"I'm Robert Stevens with the Police Force of Pennsylvania and I have a very serious situation at hand." The officer explained as he walked up her desk. "I will need to see all Rangers to explain."

"Right away Officer." She told him.

"Walker." She called as the officer walked up to the Rangers floor. "I have an officer in the needs of seeing you and the other Rangers. He's coming up right now."

"Thanks." He replied.

"Texas Rangers. I need to speak with you immediately." The officer told them as he walked in.

"Come in here please." Walker showed him to the interrogation room.

"My name is Robert Stevens, Pennsylvania Police."

"What can we do for you?" Walker asked.

"A very serious problem has arisen in Pennsylvania. Which has lead me to you Rangers." He explained. "A 19 year old girl was kidnapped last night in Telford, PA. The girls name is Anya Lynn James. She was feeding some animals last night and when she was finished she went to her car and was kidnapped by men in 2 unmarked black vans. During process 6 of the neighbors were shot down." He passed around the picture of the girl. She had waist length blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. "She is 5'7" and is a very skilled fighter. In fact she is just as skilled in martial arts as you are." "If she's so skilled then why did they get her." Sydney asked.

"Before she could retaliate they hit her with a tranquilizer. She let out a scream and passed out." He explained.

"What does that have to do with us?" Gage asked.

"They fled to Dallas. There's more to this though. Days before her kidnapping her boyfriend, Brent Davis, had to leave on a emergency trip." He added.

_________________________________________________________

"Anya. An wake up." Brent said trying to get out of his handcuffs and rope.

"Huh? Brent? Where am I?" She asked.

"In my lair. Isn't it lovely." One of the men in black stepped out holding his arms out admiring his home. Then he took a knife out of his pocket and held it to Brent's neck. "If you do everything we tell you to we'll let him live.

_________________________________________________________

"So you're saying that her Brent might have done this." Trivette spoke.

"It's the only lead we have so far." Robert told them. The phone started to ring.

"Yes. We'll be right out." Walker said. "Anya is here."

_________________________________________________________

They ran out of the room to see Anya in high-heel boots that went up to her knees, a denim mini skirt, and a white and green halter top. Her hair was put back into a high bun and her face was more serious then ever. In her right hand she held a note which she handed to Sydney and turned around quickly to run out of the building.

"Anya wait." Robert said chasing after her through to office. She turned around as he grabbed her wrist and punched him straight across his left cheek but he still held her.

"Let me go!" She yelled while kicking where it counts making him let go. During the struggle the people in the office quickly ran out. She got up on a desk and kicked him in the head. "I said leave me alone!"

The Rangers ran to help but she put up her fists and told them to back off.

"Anya, we want to help you out." Robert said while getting up.

"Read the note! Let me go! I need to get away from here now!" She told them through tears. She made a long front flip over them and ran out the door. They all gasped as she ran away.

_________________________________________________________

"Did you give them the note?" The man in black asked.

"Yes." She said hanging her head.

"You had a problem didn't you?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"I guess we'll have to solve it then won't we. Boys! Go take care of the officer." He ordered.

_________________________________________________________

Everyone came back inside and went to there desks. Sydney still held the note which Anya had given her.

"Syd, open the note." Gage told her. She opened it and read it aloud,

Rangers,

If you interfere with my work then I will have no choice but to kill Brent Davis. Anya would just love that.

Sincerely,

Anonymous

"Hmm, sounds like he wants us to find him." Walker said.

"Wait, there's another note." Everyone turned to Sydney as she read it,

Rangers,

Please, I'm in desperate need of your help. My boyfriend Brent will be murdered if I don't do what this man tells me to. If I cause any trouble for you please don't be to offended. I'm only doing because I love Brent and I don't want him to die. Please, I really need to speak with you. Will one of you meet me at the storage facilities in south Dallas tomorrow. Go by the name Stacey Adams.

Love,

Anya

"Sydney, will you pose as Stacey Adams?" Walker asked.

"Sure." Sydney replied . Walker nodded and walked over to his desk.


End file.
